1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to memory initialization.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in digital technology, a variety of portable electronic devices designed for communication and personal information processing have become widely available, for example, mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smartphones, and tablet personal computers (PCs). Such electronic devices have evolved from their typical original areas to multi-function devices. Of course, today's electronic devices include memories for data storage.
The above-mentioned conventional electronic devices may recognize a memory mounting status and may perform an initialization process relating to memory usage. During this process, the conventional electronic devices may determine a data sampling point of memory. However, since a data sampling point of memory is occasionally calculated incorrectly, errors occur during use of memory.